Accidents and Decisions
by wallACEwho
Summary: Another way Rory and Jess might have got together. What happened after the car crash.


Authors Note: Nothing belongs to me. If it did Gilmore Girls would still be on.

This is my first attempt at writing Gilmore Girls and I will be the first to say it's not my best work. However I hope you will enjoy it. I have an idea for another Lit fic so if you think it's worth me writing it let me know (preferable in a review)

Happy Reading

**Accidents and Decisions. **

Jess stood behind the tree watching as the Paramedics patched Rory up. As he turned away he thought about how this was all his fault. He should have driven straight back to the Diner as he promised he would.

_"You can stand in the middle of the road and I'll drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language."_

The irony was not lost on Jess as just a few minutes later they had found themselves screaming for real as he had swerved to avoid the small furry what ever it was.

He quickly made his way to the bridge and sitting down pulled a book out of his back pocket. Looking down at it he was surprised to see it was a copy of Oliver Twist. Opening it to a random page he found an as yet uncommented on passage.

_He was, altogether, as roystering and swaggering a young gentleman as ever stood four feet six, or something less._

Quickly making a note in the margin he continued reading. Eventually he was conscious of somebody else walking onto the bridge and looking up saw Luke staring down at him.

"I made sure she was okay" Jess said quietly.

"I know you did" Luke replied sitting down next to him.

* * *

They spent several minutes staring at the water before Jess spoke again "so what happened."

Luke shook his head "I don't know. I got back to the diner and within a few minutes Lorelai was at the door looking for you."

Jess gulped "how's Rory."

"Fractured wrist. She's going to have to wear a cast for a few weeks but she'll be fine."

Jess breathed out "that's good." He was silent for another couple minutes before he spoke again "so what happens now."

Luke took of his baseball cap and began to run his hand across it "I don't know" he said quietly "I think you need to apologise to Lorelai and Rory and pay Taylor back for the bench. In a couple of weeks things will have calmed down. Though we still need to get school sorted out."

Jess sighed "I think I need to go back."

Luke looked across at him "back. Back where?"

"New York."

Luke looked stunned "What. Why?"

Jess sighed "this was never my home Luke and I know you didn't really want me. I'm never going to be accepted and I'm never going to change. I need to go."

Luke nodded "if you think that's best."

Within the hour the pair were at the bus station Luke carrying Jess' holdall. "I'll send the rest of your stuff later" he said.

"Thanks Uncle Luke" Jess said stiffly taking the bag "I'll ring you when I get back."

"Thanks."

As Jess climbed onto the bus he reached into his pocket and pulling out his copy of Oliver Twist he handed it to Luke. "Can you make sure Rory get's this."

"Sure" Luke replied "but why."

"Just make sure she reads it" Jess said desperately "She'll understand then."

"Understand what" Luke asked but by then the bus doors had already closed.

* * *

The next day Luke went fishing and when he got back the first person he saw was Rory.

"Catch anything" she said holding her coat closed tight around her.

"Nah" Luke replied shaking his head "looks like the fish went fishing too."

She nodded and for the first time he noticed the cast "that the cast."

She nodded "yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it itches though."

"Don't use a pencil" Luke said hoisting his bag out the back of the truck.

Rory looked confused "okay why not."

Luke shrugged "long story. I broke my arm once itching drove me crazy so I got a pencil and stuck it down there to scratch it."

"Not pretty."

"Not pretty."

Rory smiled "Okay. I promise no pencils."

Luke picked up his tackle box and moved towards the Diner "you want some coffee."

She nodded and followed him towards the door "so where's your mum tonight."

"She's at a party for my Grandpa."

"Sounds like fun" he flicked on the light "grab yourself a doughnut."

Rory walked over to the counter and after pulling down a stool sat down and collected a doughnut "Luke" she said quietly looking over at him as he shovelled coffee into the machine."

"Yeah."

"It wasn't his fault."

He turned to look at her "I know."

The pair made small talk as Luke poured the coffee "so how's school."

The younger Gilmore smiled "good, really good. We've just started some work on Charles Dickens."

Luke suddenly turned and moved towards the curtain that separated the Diner from the apartment "that reminds me of something."

He retuned a minute later holding Jess' battered copy of Oliver Twist. He pushed it across the counter "Jess wanted you to have this."

Rory picked it up with her good hand "why."

Luke shrugged "No idea. He told me he wanted you to read it and you might understand some things."

Rory nodded and stood up. As she made to put some money on the counter Luke held up his hand "this one's on me."

* * *

Rory rushed home and flung herself on the bed. Opening the book she began to read taking care to read all of Jess' notes as well as the story itself. Eventually she found the passage that had made Jess stop. When she read the note her breath caught in her throat. Slowly she read it again.

_He was, altogether, as roystering and swaggering a young gentleman as ever stood four feet six, or something less._

Beside it Jess had written

_Dawkins has nothing on me. Goodbye Rory. Love Dodger._

Rory hastily closed the book and running out of the house made her way back to Luke's. Once there she hammed furiously on the door until he answered.

"Rory" he said slowly "what are you doing here."

"I need to talk to Jess" Rory said quickly "scrap that I need to see him."

"Why?"

"Please Luke" Rory said desperately "please"

Luke sighed and disappeared back into the Diner. A minute or two later he re-emerged holding a scrap of paper "this is Liz's address. I don't know if he'll be there but it's the only place I can think."

"Thanks Luke" Rory said throwing her good arm around him before running off back down the street.

"Rory" Luke called waiting for her to turn around "bring him back safe okay."

She nodded "I will I promise."

The next morning Rory snuck out of the house early and made her way to the bus station. When she got there she climbed on an express bus to New York and settling herself into her seat pulled out a book and her CD player.

Flicking to the right page in her book she switched on the CD player and let the music was over her.

**Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**

**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**

**Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**

**You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're someone else  
where you are and where it's sad you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become**

**Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**

**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**

**Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you flaking  
no no no**

* * *

When she got to New York Rory slowly made her way to the address on the piece of paper Luke had given her. Eventually she found herself outside of a run down apartment breathing. Taking a deep breath she made herself to the fourth floor and knocked on the door marked 20. A minute later a frazzled looking blonde opened the door.

"What do you want" she demanded.

"Miss Danes" Rory said cautiously "my names Rory Gilmore. I'm a friend of Luke and Jess. I was wondering if Jess was here."

"Well he isn't" Liz said "and I don't know where he is so you can go back to wherever you came from."

Rory turned "well thanks for your help."

"Wait" Liz said "you know Luke."

Rory nodded "yeah I do."

"So you're from Stars Hollow."

Rory nodded again "lived there all my life."

"Why do you want to see Jess" Liz asked curiously.

"I've got to tell him something important."

Liz's expression softened "try Washington Square Park. He usually spends time there."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

Taking the subway to the park Rory wandered around attempting to find Jess. Eventually she noticed someone sitting alone on a bench reading a book. As she got closer she could see the familiar black mop of Jess' hair sticking up over the book. Taking a peek at the title she was surprised to see it was Shakespeare's sonnets.

"I prefer Guns of Brixton myself" she said quietly.

The reader looked up "Rory" he said in surprise "what are you doing here."

"I came to see you" she replied sitting down "I read your note."

"You did" he said in surprise "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Not after…" he trailed off and his eyes lingered on the cast.

"Jess the town blames you for the accident but me."

"What about you."

"I don't. It was as much my fault as it was yours."

Jess smiled "so you read the note. Do you believe me?"

Rory laughed "I'm here aren't I. But just to be sure could you say it again."

Jess shoved his book in his coat pocked and took Rory's good hand in his "I love you Rory Gilmore."

"Good" Rory replied leaning down to kiss him "I love you too Jess Mariano." With that she kissed him.

When they came up for air Jess looked at her "what about Dean."

Rory stood up dragging Jess with her "I'll deal with him later right now we have to go."

Jess looked mystified "go, go where."

"Home of course."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
